


We're screwed.

by dukeofdope



Series: Hippie!Jojen AU [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hippie!Jojen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dukeofdope/pseuds/dukeofdope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jojen finally meets the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're screwed.

“I heard a car pull up, is Jojen here-.” Sansa asked as she opened the front door, she cut herself off however when she had seen Jojen, or more importantly his hair.

She stood in the doorway staring for a few seconds before mumbling “oh” and going back inside. Once the door was shut both Jojen and Bran could hear her muffled laughs and she kept repeating “wait till you see him.”

Bran winced. “Did you have to wear the leaves today of all days?” He asked, preparing himself for a rant because Jojen was weirdly passionate about things like this.

“Yes Bran I did.” Joejn sputtered, looking offended that Bran had actually forgot. “You know I have to wear leaves in my hair for the third weekend of every month. I don’t make up the rules.”

Bran wanted to point out that yes, he did make the rules but now was not the time to try cause a fight.

“Let’s just get this over with.” He sighed before wheeling himself into the house.

“Is that Jojen?” Jon asked as he came out of the living room. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. How are you doing?” He smiled while shaking Jojens hand. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on Jojens face and didn’t make any comment on his hair. Jon was always weirdly polite to strangers.

“As you can probably tell from my aura, I’m good.” Jojen smiled back, acting as if that was a completely normal response.

“That’s ……good.” Jon nodded unsure of how to reply. “Well… I have things to do.” He trailed off quickly retreating back into the living room.

Jojen turned to look at Bran with an amused smile on his face as if Jon was the one that was acting weird. “Your brother Jon’s a bit strange isn’t he? I suppose that does come with the territory of being a bastard though.”

Bran let out a startled laugh because that was literally the last thing he expected him to say. He prayed that Jon didn’t hear though, because the last thing he wanted was for Jojen to piss off probably the only family member he had a chance of getting along with.

Bran quickly brought Jojen to his bedroom wanting to avoid any further disasters. The worst thing that could happen would be his parents or Robb catching them off-guard.

“Did you have any more dreams of today?” Bran asked, because as much as he hated to admit it he did believe in Jojens dreams. He’d never admit to anyone not even Jojen himself but sometimes he had dreams like the ones Jojen had, although not as clear.

“I’m afraid not.” He replied, sitting down on Brans bed. “My dreams last night were weird, I’m still trying to figure out what they meant.” His tone was grim and Bran knew not to push the topic because if Jojen wasn’t willingly telling him about his dreams then he wouldn’t tell him about them until he was ready.

They sat around Bran’s room and spoke about Jojens plans for college. Bran pretended to be excited for Jojen when he spoke of his hopes to study in NYU. He knew Jojen wouldn’t have a problem getting accepted because despite his appearance and the fact that him smoking weed was probably the worst kept secret in town he was actually something close to a prodigy. Bran didn’t want to hold him back. Bran himself was only a sophomore so college was a long way away and he knew that the first few months Jojen moved away they’d try the long distance thing but Bran wasn’t an idiot and he knew that sooner or later Jojen would get tired of dating a sixteen year old cripple from Washington and eventually break things off.

“Dinners ready.” Catelyn called out form the dining room, interrupting their conversation.

“Let’s do this!” Jojen exclaimed, jumping from the bed. He had a determined expression on his face which worried Bran.

“Yeah, lets.” Bran said half-heartedly. 

+

“So, Bran tells me you’re a psychic.” Robb sneered, putting his fork down.

Dinner had gone somewhat smoothly. Jojens father was friends with Ned which helped to break the ice a small bit. And by some miracle no one in his family had made fun of Jojens hair, but the choked noises Arya made every so often told Bran that he would not hear the end of this once Jojen left.

“Not a psychic,” Jojen corrected, wiping his mouth. “I have greensight. I dream of the future.”

“Is that so?” Robb asked, raising an eyebrow. “Go on then prove it. Tell me the score for the match tomorrow?”

Jojen shook his head. “I only dream of important things.”

“Like what?” Robb questioned.

“Bran. I dream about Bran all the time.” Jojen said, his voice serious.

Bran felt his face heat up and kept his eyes fixed on the table. Trust Jojen to say the most embarrassing things and act like it’s normal.

“That’s so cute.” Sansa gushed, making it even more mortifying if possible.

“Well, that’s uh nice.” Robb coughed, scratching the back of his neck.

“It is.” Sansa agreed a far off look in her eyes, and the conversation had somehow managed to turn to Arya’s up and coming fencing match.

Bran shared a relieved smile with Jojen. The worst of it was over.

+

“Bran can I come in?” Robb asked, knocking on his bedroom door. Jojen had about an hour ago and Bran had been doing his homework since.

“Sure.” Bran replied, closing his history book.

Robb wandered around his bedroom aimlessly before finally sitting down on his bed. He stayed silent for a while, as if he was unsure what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth a few times to speak before closing it and shaking his head.

“Why are you dating him?” He finally blurted out, wincing at how straightforward he was.

“Excuse me?” Bran asked shocked, because he was really beginning to get fed up with Robb’s antics.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, it’s just you guys have literally nothing in common.” He pointed out.

Bran nodded. “You’re right we don’t.” He agreed. “After the accident for a really long time you guys didn’t really talk to me. I don’t know if it was because you were afraid you’d hurt my feelings or what, but that was the worst year of my life. School was a nightmare because everyone avoided me like the plague. It was awful. Then I met Jojen and things weren’t so unbearable anymore. He and his sister actually treated me like a person and I think they saved me from myself, y’know. I didn’t feel so alone anymore and I don’t think we need to have the same interests to date each other. He just gets me, y’know?” Bran confessed, realizing he had went off on a bit of a tangent.

It didn’t seem like Robb minded though, if the knowing smile on his face was anything to go by. 

“I approve of him,” Robb revealed. “But if you ever get high with him I won’ hesitate to kill him, ok?”

Bran chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t.” He promised with his fingers crossed behind his back. What Robb didn’t won’t hurt him.


End file.
